


Stark Naked

by Naferty



Series: T'Stuckony Household [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, mpreg tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: “Peter!” Bucky shouted again, reaching out to try and wrap Peter in the towel but failing when Peter decided to round the coffee table, giggling the entire time.
Steve, who was sitting next to Tony and had been running fingers over the swell of his stomach, watched the pair fondly with a smirk that grew wider and wider the longer Bucky failed to catch Peter. T’Challa was leaning against the wall with his phone out and recording the entire thing. Tony was going to demand a copy of it.
Eventually, after three more circles around the coffee table, Bucky managed to outsmart the two year old by turning back and letting Peter run into his arms instead. “Got you! Little nudist."





	

**Author's Note:**

> More family fluff for everyone!

“Peter!” 

The pitter patter of footsteps echoed down the hall, growing louder and louder by the second. It was soon followed by the heavy thumps of larger steps. 

Tony sat idly by on one of the many couches, massaging his rounded stomach and soothing what little he could of his daughter apparently tap dancing on his bladder. Soon he was going to make a quick trip to the restroom, seeing as his daughter didn’t seem to want to lighten up, but first he wanted to see what all the yelling was about. He knew Bucky had gone to give Peter a bath, a plain task that didn’t require shouting, so he didn’t see a reason why Bucky’s voice was booming down the hall and why footsteps were happening. 

Sure enough, making an appearance and crossing the corner, his two year old son came barreling down in nothing but his birthday suit. Buck nude and showing the world his naked glory with a toothy grin. 

Shortly after him came Bucky with a towel in his hands, his hair soaked, his shirt clinging to his body (which was an incredible sight) and wet spots decorating his pants. He looked to have just returned from an intense workout, and seeing how Peter managed to escape his hold, he probably had. 

“Peter!” Bucky shouted again, reaching out to try and wrap Peter in the towel but failing when Peter decided to round the coffee table, giggling the entire time. 

Steve, who was sitting next to Tony and had been running fingers over the swell of his stomach, watched the pair fondly with a smirk that grew wider and wider the longer Bucky failed to catch Peter. T’Challa was leaning against the wall with his phone out and recording the entire thing. Tony was going to demand a copy of it. 

Eventually, after three more circles around the coffee table, Bucky managed to outsmart the two year old by turning back and letting Peter run into his arms instead. “Got you! Little nudist, we’re finishing your bath.” 

Peter gave a shriek as Bucky lifted him up and kicked his legs playfully when Bucky threw him over his shoulder. 

“Need some help there, Buck?” Steve couldn’t help but say. “Looks like you had yourself a prison break.” 

“No, Steve, I don’t need help. Little punk took off the moment he attacked me with water. He’s every bit as conniving as his mother.” 

Tony grinned. “That’s my boy!” 

“Gotta say, I thought for sure mixing your brain with Bucky’s attitude was going to be a world domination waiting to happen, but so far Bucky’s been receiving the end of his scheming. I approve of it,” Steve said as his fingers returned to run over the swollen stomach. “Tell me you’re going to send that video to everyone.” 

“Doing so as we speak,” T’Challa nodded. 

Soon enough their phones received the video from their group text chat. Clint and Sam were for sure going to get a kick out of watching Bucky running after the little nudist that was Peter and failing to catch him. Natasha would never let him see the end of it. Rhodey would use this as another reason to continue his quote of “ _ You fell in love with the guy. You knew what you were getting into,” _ every time either one of them did something downright ridiculous. 

From down the hall Bucky’s voice was heard. “You couldn’t have given me at least ten minutes before sending that video to everyone?” 

The three grinned. No they couldn’t. 

“Hopefully our little girl isn’t as rebellious as Peter,” Steve commented and looking at the swell. 

Tony knew better than to hope. Peter had been calm and quiet during the pregnancy, naturally they believed him to be a placid child, but the moment he was born all hell broke loose. They could chuck it out as being first time parents and getting the hang of things, but Peter was downright rambunctious. Tony was not going to make the same mistake again of assuming their daughter to be well-behaved simply because she wasn’t as active. Fool him once, shame on you. Fool him twice? He was blaming their inherited genius on it. Only a child from Tony Stark would be able to fool their parents. 

“You can dream, Steve,” Tony poked his shoulder. “Help me up, I gotta pee.” 

“Bossy.” 

“I have the right to be bossy. Now hurry, or I’m going on this couch.” 

~~

 

Three years later it was deja vu all over again. 

“Gwen! Gwen you get back here right now!” 

Similarly to before, Gwen came running down the hall and turned the same corner Peter had when he broke for freedom. The near-three year old rounded the same coffee table, jumped when Steve nearly had her in his grasp and rushed to the kitchen instead of making another turn. 

This time it was T’Challa sitting next to him, running his palm over Tony’s swollen stomach where their son was resting. His other hand held his phone as he recorded the entire scene. Bucky was sitting on another couch with a sleeping Peter using his thigh as a pillow. 

“Now I see the fun in this. Need some help, Stevie?” 

A shriek and a loud “Ha! Got you fair and square,” and soon Steve appeared again with Gwen in his arms wrapped in the towel. “No, I don’t need help.” He sent a fond glare to Tony. “That brain of yours is dangerous when put on children. Now I know how Bucky felt.” 

“Still feel that way,” Bucky said. “The older he gets the move devious. Get the feeling he’ll get rid of us the moment he doesn’t need us.” 

“Nah, he loves Tony too much for that. Get rid of us three sure, but Tony he’s keeping.” 

Bucky thought it over and nodded in approval. “True. Can’t argue with that. I wouldn’t get rid of Tony, either.” 

“Can you not talk about getting rid of me or not getting rid of me while I’m in the same room. I’ll start to think you’re all using me,” Tony said, looking suspiciously at them all. 

T’Challa leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Never. If they wish to get rid of you I’ll get rid of them first.” 

“How about we don’t get rid of anyone and you send that video already.” 

Steve groaned before heading back down the hall to finish the bath. 

Rhodey’s voice echoed in his head as Tony watched the video that arrived on the group text chat and read Rhodey’s reply.  _ ‘You fell in love with them. You knew what you were getting into.’ _

Yeah, he fell in love with them. He knew what he was getting into, he just didn’t expect it was going to be this ridiculous. And, frankly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

T’Challa pressed his body close. “I am most adamant that our son will be as rowdy as his siblings.” 

“Past two experiences are telling us it is. He won’t even settle down right now,” Tony said and shut his eyes at the sensation of their son making another movement shortly after kicking his side. “Think we’re about to get our biggest challenge yet.”

“Nothing we’re unprepared for now.” 

“Another bout of sleepless nights? For sure we’re prepared for that, and everything else Peter and Gwen had done, but having three hyper children together?” Tony slumped on the couch from the idea alone. He was going to die. He was sure of it. Thankfully, he had three strong and healthy partners that could decide between them who’s turn was it to rock the baby to sleep. “Think it’s too much to ask for a calm child this once?” 

T’Challa and Bucky chuckled. “With your brain, doll? We’d be lucky if they’re the silent inventing type. Their minds are constantly running,” Bucky said, running his fingers through Peter’s soft locks. 

Perhaps, but it couldn’t hurt to hope for a behaved child instead of another set of pitter pattering footsteps. 

~~

 

Two months later and Tony wanted nothing more than to take those words back. 

Standing outside a neonatal incubator, his chest was filled with anguish as he watched his newborn sleep with wires strapped to his body. A box acting as a barrier between him and his baby. The only signs of life being his little chest slowly rising and the soft beep of the heart monitor. 

Outside of the room where the incubator rested were T’Challa, Bucky and Steve standing by the window and looking mournfully inside. Visiting hours were soon to be over and they had given their time to their baby, devoting the last few minutes remaining for Tony alone, but soon they were required to leave. Tony didn’t want to leave, not without his baby. He wanted his child with them. He’ll think they were abandoning him if they left. 

“Anthony?” 

Tony didn’t react when T’Challa join him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Anthony, we must go.” 

“I don’t want to leave him.” 

“We are not. We will return for him, but we must let him rest and recuperate.”

“But what if we leave and he doesn’t. What if he doesn’t get better and we leave him here all alone? What if he thinks we don’t love him?” 

T’Challa kissed his forehead. “He knows we love him with all of our hearts, especially you. And you must have faith. Our son is strong and was eager to greet us. Now he must regain his energy.” 

Fear clutched at him. “I’m scared we won’t be able to see him again.” 

“We will. First thing in the morning, we will. Have faith in him.” 

Tony did, even with worry in his heart he did. His baby was strong, strong like his siblings, strong like his fathers’. He was going to pull through. 

~~

 

Tiny footsteps pattered over carpet and a childish giggle joined them. On unbalanced legs Miles sauntered out of the hallway, not buck-naked, and having recently learned how to walk and already trying to get his chubby legs to move faster. Behind him T’Challa wandered out, fast enough to keep up with Miles and slow enough to not actually reach him. 

Joy and pride filled Tony’s heart as he watched the pair circle the coffee table. Bucky had his phone out and was recording them. Steve had Peter and Gwen by his sides and were encouraging Miles to keep going. 

“I will catch you,  little  _ inkwenkwezi _ , there is no escape!” 

Miles giggled and rushed to Tony, asking to be lifted. Tony obliged and pampered his tiny chubby face with kisses. Miles shrieked in response. 

“Foiled again,” T’Challa sat down in surrender. “He has escaped me.” 

Bucky patted his shoulder, pressing buttons on his phone to send the video to their friends. “Happens to the best of us.” 

The replies they received on the group text chat were positive and encouraging and pure delight. Everyone had feared for Miles, but now watching him grow everyday and get stronger, they couldn’t be more relieved and proud. 

Rhodey’s expected  _ ‘You fell in love with them, you knew what you were getting into’ _ was joined by a  _ ‘I’m happy for you.’ _

Happy he was indeed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So any fics regarding this little au are all going to posted out of order. Keep that in mind! I'll put them properly on their series tag, so go there if you want them in order!


End file.
